leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of dubbed names for Sailor Moon characters
This is a list of different names that the Sailor Moon characters have had in different translations of the anime or manga. Brazilian Cantonese Notes *Usagi's Cantonese name means "March Hare." **Also, Chibiusa's Cantonese name can translate to "Beans Nail Hare." Castillian Catalan Croatian Danish Dutch English Main article: List of English dubbed names for Sailor Moon characters "*" - Name in Mixx's English translation of the manga "**" - In an episode of the English dubbed anime, Amy was answering a phone call and said "Anderson residence." This was an error and the surname never appears again. "***" - Errors in the Mixx manga translation: The Outer Scouts were called by their original names when they had first appeared. Mixx then quickly changed them back after they said that they have made a mistake. "****" - Errors in the Mixx manga translation: Amara and Hotaru were accidently addressed by these names in one chapter. "*****" - Error in the Mixx manga translation: In Chibi Chibi's first scene, Rini was incorrectly referred to by her original name. "******" - Name in Kodansha's English translation of the manga. "*******" - The names given to the civilian identities of the Outer Senshi which were listed on the boxes for the Outer Senshi dolls that Irwin had sold before Sailor Moon S had aired in the United States. "^" - This was the name that Usagi was given on Kodansha's website before the English dub was released. "^^" - The names given to the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask in DiC's promotional trailer for the English dub of the anime. "^^^" - Name in novelizations. "^^^^" - Name in Mixx's translation of Sailor Venus's Sailor Senshi Guide. "^^^^^" - Name in the Sailor Moon Collectible Card Game. Notes *"Serena" is probably a play on the word Selene, which is the name of a moon goddess in Greek mythology who fell in love with a shepherd named Endymion. It also derives from the name of the series' moon princess, which is alternately either "Selenity" (from Selene) or "Serenity" (from the Sea of Serenity on the moon). Serena is also the feminine singular of the Latin word "Serēnus", which means "Serene". *"Lita" is a pun on the word, lightning, one of the elements that Sailor Jupiter is known to fight with. However, it should be noted that it means "trust" or "to rely on" in Swedish when put together with the word "på". This may or may not have been intended. *"Trista" means "sad" in Esperanto and Ido. Similarly, "Setsuna" (Sailor Pluto's civilian name in the original Japanese version of the anime) can sound like the word "setsunai", which means "painful" in Japanese. French "*" - Name in the French translation of the manga. "**" - Minako was addressed by this name in some episodes of the French dubbed anime. This is actually the name of her French voice actress. Galician German Greek Hungarian Italian "*" - Pronounced as "Kibiùsa" instead of "Cibiùsa"; the same is for "ChibiChibi". Korean "*" - Name in the Korean translation of the manga. Notes *"Sera" could be a possible pun on the word "Sailor." **Also, the word "sera" means "evening" in Italian, Romansch, and Sardinian. This could have been a coincidence, though. *"Rita" is similar to "Lita", the name Makoto had in the English dub. Again, this may be a coincidence. *Another coincidence that has to do with the English dub is the fact that Minako's name here is the same name she uses in the English dub. Malaysia Mandarian (Taiwan) Mandarian (China) Polish Portuguese Russian Spanish (Latin America) (1) The correct Spanish name for Artemis would be "Artemisa", but they apparently decided to leave it intact so it doesn't sound feminine. Spanish (Spain) Tagalog Thai Turkish Swedish Category:Sailor Moon in Other Countries Category:Lists